Fallen
by Ayu-senpai
Summary: After going through a recent heartbreak, Sakura promises never to fall for a one-sided love again. Now enter Sasuke Uchiha, the centre of all girls' affection, all but one. Enjoy this story of hate, blooming love, and... Rivals? [High school AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Fallen! Hope you enjoy!**

 _Snow?_

 _Wisps of soft, crystal like substances_

 _Innocent, pure, untouchable_

 _Slowly subsiding to the ground_

 _No_

 _They were feathers_

 _Twirling in the air_

 _Dancing with the wind_

 _Like the feathers of angels_

 _Fallen Angels_

 **xxx**

 **-Sakura-**

It was snowing.

Swirling tresses of cloudy sparkles coming down.

Falling on a poor, girl crouched on the uneven ground of an alleyway, a crestfallen look adorned on her face. Her bubble-gum pink locks crowning her head, and falling onto her back. Emerald green eyes were on the verge of bursting into tears.

 _The nerve of him,_ she thought angrily. _That damned Sai! Playing with my heart, and then running off with that…that pig!_ Her stomach churned in disgust at the thought of her long-time crush, and her ex best friend – Ino – running off to be together because they were just _so_ in love. _I can't believe I believed him when he told me 'I love you'. Ugh, I'll never be that gullible again to listen to such empty, meaningless words._

Standing up to brush the snow off of her rumpled Konoha High uniform, Sakura observed a boy, about her age, watching her. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to face him, considering his raven black hair and pale face, with a frown forever placed on his chiseled lips. Then noticed his cold, empty onyx eyes.

 _His eyes, they look so much like Sai's. Blank and hollow, like a void._

"What do you want?" she questioned harshly.

The boy just grunted and trudged away into the flurry of snow laid in front of them. Blowing like angels soaring through the sky.

 **xxx**

Sakura was absolutely shocked the moment she walked through the grand school doors. She was so sure that she would run right back home and hide under her bed like when she was little and thunder was storming outside. Especially after Sakura witnessed Sai and Ino walking hand-in-hand into Konoha High. But for some reason, Sakura's body betrayed her mind and brushed right past the couple.

"Oy! Sakura-chaaan!" cried the excited voice of a hyper, blonde haired boy.

"Naruto!" Sakura replied, plastering a fake smile upon her face.

"Ah, right I heard about Ino and Sai, " Naruto's face suddenly fell. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I know how you've liked Sai for a while."

"Oh that? It's fine, I'm already over him," she responded, more trying to convince herself rather than Naruto.

But Naruto, being his usual self, continued to pester her about how she really felt the whole way to homeroom. _I guess that's the kind of friend he is,_ Sakura thought to herself. _Sweet, and much better than that pig Ino_

As they entered the classroom, Sakura noticed two things that seemed very out of place. 1) Kakashi-sensei was in the classroom, and he was _on time_! And 2) The same raven haired, obsidian-eyed guy that she had met yesterday, while she was wallowing in self-pity, was settled at the front of the room.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled as he - she assumed - smiled, and motioned Naruto and Sakura to sit down. Sakura did as she was told, but kept her eyes fixated on the boy in front of her.

"Ah, now that everyone is here," Kakashi said through his mask, "Allow me to introduce Sasuke Uchiha who will be joining us from today on at Konoha High."

 **And that's a wrap on the first chapter! Please review and let me know if I made any mistakes! Your thoughts are appreciated.**

 **~Ayu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Welcome to chapter 2 of Fallen!**

 **xxx**

 _Feathers_

 _are_

 _Reminders_

 _that Angels_

 _are Always_

 _Near_

 **xxx**

" _Ah, now that everyone is here," Kakashi said through his mask, "Allow me to introduce Sasuke Uchiha who will be joining us from today on at Konoha High."_

 **xxx**

 **-Sakura-**

" _Oh he's sooo cute!"_

" _Those dark eyes are so captivating!"_

" _Do you think he'll let me call him Sasuke-kun?"_

 _Annoying_ , that was the first thought that came to Sakura's head. _Those stupid, squealing girls, and that arrogant bastard, Sasuke. Ugh! Get a life._ As more bitter thoughts circled through her head, Sakura failed to notice Sasuke plopping down right beside her.

"Yes?" she questioned, turning to face those mysterious, yet alluring, obsidian eyes.

Sasuke just frowned and muttered something under his breath about an annoying girl.

 _Me? An annoying girl!_ Sakura fumed. _Has he looked at all the fan girls sending me death glares from the back of the room? Jeez, I can't wait for this class to be over._

 **xxx**

 **Lunch**

 _My heart hurts._

She was frozen to the spot as an eccentric, light blonde girl skipped by happily, dragging a pale, dark-haired boy along with her.

"Ah! Sakura!" cried the girl, completely oblivious to Sakura's face of despair.

"Ino…" Sakura muttered meekly, refusing to meet the gaze of her 'best friend' as she knew the boy standing beside Ino was gazing at Sakura, boring holes into her side.

"I didn't tell you yet," Ino squealed. "Sai and I are together!"

"That's…" _terrible? Ghastly? Revolting?_ "…great."

"Ino," Sai's gruff voice interrupted their 'conversation'. "We should get going."

"Ah! Right!" Ino replied as she clung onto his arm. "See you around then, Sakura!"

Sakura just stared, dumbfounded, at the place that the couple had been standing, and bobbed her rosy pink locks up and down. She felt horrible. A sensation of repulsion was rotating in her stomach, and her eyes began to tear up.

"Oy, woman!" came the impatient voice of a certain arrogant bastard behind her. "Are you going in or not."

Suddenly fed up with the way she had been treated, Sakura turned abruptly to face Sasuke, and hit him hard across the face.

"Sorry Uchiha- _san_ ," she hissed. "But my name is not _woman,_ it's Sakura Haruno, and if you want to go rub off your arrogance on someone, then may I suggest the group of fan girls over there who are just eager to get their hands on you."

With that, Sakura turned and fled down the hall, not wanting to look back.

"Haruno, was it?" Sasuke smirked, rubbing his bruised cheek. "You don't know who you're messing with."

 **xxx**

 **I know that these chapters are short, but trust me, they will get longer.**

 **I want to thank Yura13,** **Dieinhappiness, and xAnimeaddict1 for following/favouriting my story, and the Guest who reviewed: "Interesting story! Update soon".**

 **I will continue to appreciate your thoughts of this story!**

 **Until next time**

 **~Ayu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated, just busy with school and stuff.**

 **I appreciate everyone following/favouriting/reviewing my story, and I'll mention the new people after the chapter.**

 **xxx**

 _Be Carful Who_

 _You Trust_

 _The Devil Was_

 _Once An Angel_

 **xxx**

" _Haruno, was it?" Sasuke smirked, rubbing his bruised cheek. "You don't know who you're messing with."_

 **xxx**

 **-Sakura-**

There was a brief moment of silence. Then,

"Sasuke-kuuun! Are you okay?" squeals of worried fan girls came.

"Agh! Sasuke-kun, your beautiful face!"

"That pink-haired witch!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the cries coming from behind her back as she continued to run down the corridors. Her beaten up sneakers pounding against the wooden floorboards. The echoes of the empty halls calling out to her.

 _Today,_ she thought, _is going to be very interesting._

 **xxx**

 _This is so awkward._

Sakura was sitting stiff in the chair, her eyes straight ahead at the teacher, but she could feel _his_ glare embedding into her. Sasuke's breath was heating up against her neck, his eyes not averting for a second.

Then, he slipped a crumpled up note into her hand, and finally moved his gaze.

 _My face still hurts, you'll have to pay._ It read.

"Wha-?" she questioned the boy sitting next to her, only to be interrupted by her teacher, Asuma.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Sakura?" Asuma asked sharply.

"No," Sakura mumbled quietly. Her face blushed in embarrassment as a few giggles erupted from the classroom. Suddenly, she felt Sasuke's stare linger on her again.

 _Be ready,_ Sasuke mouthed, smirking at Sakura.

 **xxx**

 _What the hell was with today?_ Sakura wondered, flopping down onto her pale pink queen sized bed. The insides of her room were covered with a rosy hue, and cedar floor boards covering the ground. pictures of her family hanging around the walls.

One picture in particular was her favourite. The portrait was of five-year-old Sakura, and her parents at Disney Land. Sakura was clutching a snow white teddy bear with a velvet, green scarf around its neck, that she had won at a fair game. The stuffed animal was now sitting on her bed, it's green scarf worn-out from the years.

 _That damned Uchiha brat,_ Sakura thought angrily. _It's his first day here, and he already acts like he owns the place!_

With that thought, Sakura felt her eyelids grow heavy, and she fell asleep with an angry look, forgetting about any homework that was assigned that day.

 **xxx**

 _Damn it!_ Sakura furiously thought as she tore through her forgotten worksheets. The Hello Kitty alarm clock blinked 5:08 throughout the room.

Even though it was so early in the morning, the house had an empty echo. Her dad was yet again away on another 'business' trip. It has always been that way since Sakura's mom passed. The way she died has been a gruesome experience for Sakura. There was a hit and run while they had been on their way back from school. It had permanently scarred Sakura for life.

Since then, her dad had always been away. He was now an addict, bringing strange women to the house whenever he was home.

Sakura groaned as she slumped against the desk, the math equations laid out in front of her seemed to blur together, algebra was by far her weakest subject. _This is not good,_ she thought as she watched her clock turn 6:30, _by now, I'd be awake and getting ready._

7:22, and she had finally finished. There was an empty bowl that once carried cereal left on her desk. Sakura slipped on her Konoha High uniform, and peered at herself in the mirror. Her outfit was composed of a white, button up shirt, a blue plaid skirt, and a red tie that portrayed the emblem of her school. **(A/N basiacally the Konoha forehead protector in the form of a tie.)**

"I'm off to school," Sakura hollered, to particularly no one, from the front door.

With that, she bounded down the block to the grand building. Her steps were light and bouncy until a sleek, black, cruiser motorcycle sped by her, causing her to almost get run over.

"Watch where you're going!" Sakura shrieked at the driver, who had stopped to look at her.

"My bad," came the silky, all-too-familiar voice of a certain Uchiha, "I wasn't looking."

Then, without looking back, he raced off towards the school.

 **xxx**

 _Stupid, chicken-ass haired jerk!_ Sakura silently screamed as she stormed off towards her next class, chemistry. Throughout the entire day he had constantly annoyed her with that constantly annoying smirk. Because of this, the entire Sasuke Fanclub sent death glares in her direction whenever they saw her.

Entering the Chemistry class, she spotted Naruto seated by the window. As he noticed her, the blonde motioned for Sakura to come sit beside him.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed at her.

"Naruto," Sakura nodded at him.

As their teacher, Kurenai, entered the room, Sakura noticed a jar filled with slips of paper in her sensei's hand.

"Today," Kurenai spoke, "I am going to pair you up as partners for the rest of the semester. You will complete most of your projects with this person."

The class began to fill with chatter as looks of excitement were exchanged throughout.

"One more thing," the teacher yelled over the chatter, "you will be in boy-girl pairings, and your partners will be random."

With that, the whole class groaned in distraught. Kurenai began to pass the jar around to female students, letting them pick a male partner from the container.

"I hope we'll be together," Naruto flashed a grin at Sakura.

"Me too," she agreed as the vessel of slips was passed towards her.

Sakura reached into the mass of paper, and pulled out one. She gulped at the name plastered on the sheet. Her hands were sweating, and her heart was pulsing.

"Uchiha," she murmured, "Sasuke."

 **xxx**

 **And that was the third chapter. Thank you so much to:**

 **princessanastasia6467**

 **Black cherry 1236**

 **Bears of the west**

 **Lenaar**

 **martinezshyann724**

 **For following/favouriting/reviewing this story!**

 **~Ayu**


End file.
